Depth data (e.g., spatial location data, positional coordinate data, etc.) for surfaces of objects in the world may be useful for detecting and/or modeling the objects for use in various applications. For example, depth data may be used in entertainment applications, automation applications (e.g., automated driving), educational applications, communication applications, vicarious experience/travel applications, and/or in connection with various other applications.
Virtual reality is one example of an application where users may experience (e.g., view, interact with, etc.) objects modeled using depth data. For instance, virtual reality media content may be used to immerse users (i.e., viewers of the virtual reality media content) into virtual reality worlds that the users may experience by directing their attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the virtual reality world at the same time. For example, at any time during the presentation of the virtual reality media content, a user experiencing the virtual reality world may look around in any direction, giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the virtual reality world from a particular viewpoint or vantage point within the virtual reality world.